


Pretty Girl

by Nimsshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, idol!chanyeol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimsshi/pseuds/Nimsshi
Summary: BaekHyun jamás se había sentido tan feliz por el gran parecido que tiene con su prima.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 12





	1. Primera Parte

BaekHyun jamás se había sentido tan feliz por el gran parecido que tiene con su prima. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro una vez que está frente al espejo, pues apenas y se ve la diferencia entre él y la muchacha que ahora mismo está en la escuela, vistiendo un uniforme igual excepto por las franjas azul marino que tiene. La falda le aprieta un poco en la parte de la cadera, además de que las largas calcetas que tiene puestas hacen que sus muslos se vean ligeramente aprisionados entre la tela, pero no es nada con lo que no pueda lidiar. Hasta eso, la blusa le queda bastante bien, le ayuda que su torso no sea tan largo.

Se acerca al espejo para darse los últimos retoques. Sonríe de nuevo al ver lo bien que le quedan sus pupilentes favoritos, mientras que con sus manos se arregla los cabellos falsos que salen por un lado y por otro. JongDae le consiguió hasta la última prenda, después de todo, ¿qué es eso que JongDae no puede conseguir? No tiene ni la menor idea.

Recoge su mochila de su cama y se la cuelga en los hombros, no sin antes revisar que su pase VIP esté ahí, el mismo que tiene el nombre y la foto de su prima. Tiene la esperanza de que nadie note que su pecho es más plano que un muro, y con ese pensamiento positivo sale de su habitación rumbo al festival.

Todo era culpa de la muy maldita de su prima. Ella sabía perfectamente que BaekHyun estuvo esperando más de seis meses por el festival de música que se iba a llevar a cabo en su ciudad, donde entre otros grupos del momento se encontraba Park ChanYeol, su _idol_ favorito desde el primer momento en que debutó. Había tenido la oportunidad de asistir a conciertos de él, pero esta era la primera ocasión en la que podría verlo de cerca, pues estaba ofreciendo una firma de autógrafos en el festival. Juntó el dinero necesario para asistir, sacrificando incluso algunos almuerzos en la escuela y uno que otro gusto personal porque _tenía_ que asistir y decirle lo mucho que le gustaba su música (…y ver su guapo rostro y cuerpo tonificado, por no decir más).

Sin embargo, el día en que la venta de boletos por fin se abrió, BaekHyun tenía un examen importante en la escuela por lo que le era imposible asistir. Como un corderito, dejó toda su confianza en su prima, quien le prometió que iba a conseguir un pase VIP para que pudiera entrar a tan esperada firma y confesarle su amor a Park ChanYeol.

Para su mala suerte, no tenía idea de los planes de su querida prima. La maldita perra lo ignoró durante todo el día. No contestó ni un solo mensaje ni atendió ninguna de las llamadas que le hizo. BaekHyun estaba con los nervios de punta, y todavía fue un idiota ingenuo al pensar que su prima no se comunicaba con él porque seguramente estaba ocupada lidiando con el resto de personas que querían el boleto. Se presentó en su casa casi a las seis de la tarde, y lo peor de todo es que no venía sola: todas sus amigas iban con ella riendo y cuchicheando como viejas de vecindad.

Toda la espera fue en vano, porque cuando llegó y BaekHyun le pidió su boleto, ella no lo tenía. Dijo que ya no habían alcanzado los boletos para él, así que ya no pudo comprarlo. Y eso no era todo; de todo el dinero que le había dado para el boleto solamente le regresó poco más de 500 wons, alegando que les dio hambre y como ya no había comprado el boleto entonces lo gastó, y ya se lo repondría después.

BaekHyun no dijo nada. A pesar de que tenía muchas ganas de ahorcarla a ella y a las gatas de sus amigas, BaekHyun se mantuvo en silencio. Puso la mejor cara que tenía, una llena de profunda comprensión y tranquilidad para que no sospechara que había un infierno a punto de desatarse en su casa. Y al parecer se lo tragó, porque no volvió a tocar el tema ni siquiera para disculparse. Estúpida retrasada.

No había fuerza sobre la tierra que impidiera que asistiera a ese festival. Sin embargo, la fecha se acercaba y todavía no tenía un plan concreto. Fue entonces que Kim JongDae, su mejor amigo y salvador, entró en acción. Le dio la amable sugerencia de que podía hacerse pasar por su prima en el festival, pues se parecían demasiado y nadie notaría la diferencia. BaekHyun pensó en ello por un momento; a decir verdad, no era tan descabellado como parecía. Su prima era una desordenada de primera, y estaba seguro de que el boleto lo tenía regado en alguna parte de su tocador, además de que no sería nada difícil meterse a su habitación y robarlo.

Oh, Kim JongDae. Ese bastardo se merecía el cielo y mucho más.

Estaba consciente de que tendría que vestirse como niña si quería pasar desapercibido puesto que en el pase VIP estaba la foto de su prima y ella tenía el cabello largo, con fleco incluido. Pero ya iba mentalizado para eso cuando ejecutó el plan un día antes del festival. Su prima había salido, y fue fácil para él convencer a su tía de que su prima se había quedado con sus audífonos y realmente los necesitaba, así que tenía que pasar a buscarlos. Cuando entró a la habitación, efectivamente todo era un desastre, pero en una de las orillas del tocador, bajo algo que parecía una paleta gastada de sombras, estaba el tan preciado boleto. Una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos salió rápidamente de la habitación, se despidió de su tía en un santiamén y le llamó a JongDae para confirmarle el éxito de su plan.

El festival había caído en viernes, y él faltaría a la escuela para arreglar hasta los últimos detalles de su disfraz, mismo que su mejor amigo le llevó esa noche junto con una peluca que había conseguido a último momento, muy parecida al color de cabello de su prima. El disfraz era nada más y nada menos que un uniforme, perfecto para pasar desapercibido en un viernes. Ya lo había decidido: nada impediría que fuera a ese festival.

El viaje en autobús es bastante incómodo. Están en medio del verano, por lo que el calor es casi insoportable. Por ese lado, debe admitir que la falda le está ayudando demasiado, pero por el otro tener que pasar entre un mundo de gente mientras tiene las piernas descubiertas es difícil. Se las arregla para sentarse luego de algunos minutos de viaje, y pone su mochila encima de sus muslos para no levantar sospechas. Todo está yendo como planea; no puede evitar alegrarse al pensar en la cara de la idiota que tiene por prima cuando se dé cuenta de que su boleto no está por ningún lado. Se lo merece.

Para su suerte llega su parada y espera a que todo el mundo se baje antes que él, así tiene tiempo de arreglar un poco su falda. El calor ya lo estaba matando, sobre todo porque los cabellos falsos se pegaban a su cuello y frente. Al menos ahora ya está afuera del autobús, donde el poco aire que hace le ayuda a refrescarse.

Tiene que caminar un par de calles hasta llegar al lugar, lo cual es bastante incómodo porque siente como la tela se balancea de un lado para otro cada vez que da un paso. Además no puede apresurarse; la ropa interior que se puso no es necesariamente para andar más rápido de lo normal.

JongDae lo conoce bastante bien. En la bolsa que le entregó no solo venía la peluca y el uniforme, sino dos prendas interiores: una hecha de licra que cubría perfectamente todo, y otra más pequeña, delgada y de color blanco, con un pequeño moño rosa en una esquina. Se mordió los labios en cuanto las vio, y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al pensar en el bastardo de su amigo.

JongDae era el único que sabía de su secreto, y prefería mantenerlo así a que medio mundo lo juzgara. Esa es la primera vez que sale vestido así a la calle, pero definitivamente no era la primera vez que usaba prendas que no pertenecían a su género. Primero empezó por curiosidad, misma que después se tornó en _gusto,_ y ya no sentía más pena cuando se miraba en el espejo. Por razones de seguridad tuvo que desechar toda la ropa que había comprado con el tiempo después de que su madre encontrara un short de mezclilla; tuvo que armar la mejor mentira de la historia para que la mujer no lo cuestionara demasiado.

Y ahora ahí está, caminando con paciencia y tranquilidad para que la ropa interior no deje escapar nada que no debe. La tela que roza sus muslos lo hace sentir ligeramente ansioso, como si todo el mundo se fuera a dar cuenta de que no es una chica. Sin embargo camina con confianza, pensando cómo se las va a arreglar para que en la entrada nadie sospeche nada.

La fila es increíblemente larga en cuanto llega. Hay mucha gente esperando por entrar, y falta exactamente una hora para que empiece la firma de autógrafos. Está consciente de que no va a llegar a tiempo si se queda formado, así que empieza a caminar a un costado de la fila viendo en qué lugar puede meterse sin que lo vean. Pronto divisa un lugar que está mucho más cerca de la entrada; un espacio que han dejado los fans por ponerse a platicar entre ellos. No hay mucho problema cuando se mete; recibe una que otra mirada extraña, pero no pasa de ahí. Definitivamente hoy está de suerte.

Está nervioso cuando le entrega el boleto al hombre de seguridad. Hay solo dos opciones aquí: o entra o lo echan. Siente que sus manos sudan cuando el hombre intercambia miradas entre la foto y su rostro, y BaekHyun siente que está a punto de ser descubierto y expuesto ante el mundo. Sin embargo, el hombre le entrega el pase y se hace a un lado, de modo que pueda entrar.

—Bienvenida, BaekHee. Disfruta del festival.

BaekHyun no dice nada, solo sonríe y entra.

El lugar es muy grande. Hay cosas por todos lados, y como todavía queda tiempo pasa por algunos puestos de comida donde compra agua y una que otra golosina. Hay muchas fans a su alrededor esperando a que los eventos empiecen; algunos van a las cortas presentaciones de los grupos que se ofrecen, mientras que otros, como él, esperan para poder ver a ChanYeol.

Revisa su celular por si tiene alguna llamada, y su sonrisa se ensancha cuando tiene doce mensajes de su prima y veinte llamadas perdidas. Puso su celular en silenciador a propósito porque sabía que eso pasaría, y ahora no puede hacer más que sonreír con malicia. Esa perra se lo merece.

Conforme la hora llega, toda la gente se va acercando para la organización. El lugar es abierto, con una mesa grande donde estará sentado el cantante dentro de los próximos minutos. Muchas fans están hablando entre ellas, alabando a ChanYeol por lo guapo y talentoso que es. BaekHyun no tiene duda alguna de eso, y el pensar que dentro de poco va a estar frente a él hace que quiera correr en círculos.

Admite que se siente nervioso. Pasó la primera prueba en la puerta donde no lo reconocieron, pero ahora espera que su _idol_ tampoco lo haga. Hay muy pocas posibilidades de ello, casi nulas si no dice ni una sola palabra, y eso le da un poco de esperanzas. Sin embargo, no puede controlar los latidos de su corazón que se vuelven salvajes cuando anuncian que el evento va a comenzar. Aprieta entre sus manos el álbum que acaba de comprar, caminando apenas hasta formarse en la fila. Y cuando ChanYeol sale, hace una reverencia y saluda a todo el mundo, BaekHyun siente que le falta el aliento.

Sabía de antemano que ChanYeol era alto, pero ahora mismo está seguro de que le saca poco más que una cabeza. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tenerlo así de cerca, así que es ahora cuando se da cuenta de todas sus facciones. Esta vez tiene el cabello teñido de rojo, además de que viste un traje justo a su medida. BaekHyun siente que se le hace agua la boca cuando el hombre camina hasta su silla, toma el micrófono y empieza a saludar a todas las fans. Su voz gruesa hace que las piernas le tiemblen.

La fila avanza increíblemente rápido cuando el evento comienza. A pesar de que ChanYeol se toma su tiempo platicando con las fans y firmando, BaekHyun siente que el tiempo pasa en un santiamén. Se arregla la falda y la blusa varias veces al igual que algunos mechones rebeldes, tiene que verse bien. Cuando solamente faltan tres personas, de repente siente que todo eso no fue una buena idea y sus ganas de salir corriendo se intensifican un doscientos por ciento. Sin embargo, respira profundamente varias veces, armándose de valor. Está a punto de conocer a la persona que ha seguido desde el principio, tiene que dejarse de miedos e inseguridades.

ChanYeol está tomando agua cuando llega su turno. Trata de no ver por mucho tiempo cómo su manzana de adán sube y baja, haciendo que de repente le dé sed también. Aleja todo tipo de pensamiento que pueda revelar su pequeño engaño y deja su álbum frente al muchacho, escondiendo después sus manos temblorosas detrás de su espalda.

—Muchas gracias por venir. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —escucha que habla el cantante, pero todavía no lo ve. Está ocupado escogiendo un plumón y después la hoja del álbum en la que va a firmar.

—Baek… —dice, pero se calla cuando una voz no precisamente femenina lo regresa de golpe a la realidad.

Por un momento se olvidó de que no estaba ahí como BaekHyun sino como _BaekHee,_ así que carraspea un poco. Al final, no dice nada, y se queda ahí hasta que ChanYeol levanta su rostro para verlo. Y vaya que _lo ve._

BaekHyun siente que se le hiela la sangre cuando ve a los ojos a ChanYeol. El hombre no solo lo mira, sino que lo observa con detalle. Cada facción de su rostro, su cuello, su pecho, el comienzo de la falda. Es como _si supiera,_ como si ChanYeol pudiera ver a través de él y supiera que no es una chica, que no es BaekHee usando su uniforme escolar. Traga saliva ante ese pensamiento.

—Baek, ¿cierto? —murmura el cantante, regresando su vista al álbum y firmando. BaekHyun suelta el aire que estaba conteniendo cuando esos ojos profundos dejan de analizarlo. Se rasca detrás de su oreja, y asiente varias veces cuando ChanYeol lo mira otra vez para confirmar su nombre.

Sus piernas tiemblan cuando ChanYeol le tiende el álbum y lo mira de nuevo. Sus ojos vuelven a recorrer su rostro, cuello, pecho, cintura. Todo lo que tienen a la vista. Mentiría si dijera que la forma en que esos ojos recorren su cuerpo no tiene nada que ver con el calor en sus mejillas y en otras partes de su cuerpo. Cuando toma el álbum, los dedos de ChanYeol rozan los suyos más tiempo del necesario, y los escalofríos lo invaden cuando esos dedos pasan al dorso de su mano. Es un toque ligero, íntimo, que tiene a BaekHyun ardiendo en llamas en un dos por tres. Sonríe y hace una pequeña reverencia antes de alejarse con rapidez, si se queda un minuto más frente a él no va a pensarlo dos veces en sentarse en su regazo y besarlo.

Se pierde de los ojos de ChanYeol que lo siguen hasta que desaparece entre la multitud. No está consciente de que esos ojos están completamente enfocados en cómo su falda revela un poco más de piel conforme se aleja con presteza.

BaekHyun está sentado en una banca con una galleta medio mordida en la mano, mirando a la nada. Ha pasado media hora desde que la firma de autógrafos terminó, y después de comprar un paquete de galletas de nuez y una bebida energética, caminó hasta encontrar una banca vacía, algo alejada de todo el bullicio.

No puede dejar de darle vueltas a todo el asunto. ChanYeol escuchó su voz, y justo después de eso fue que comenzó a mirarlo de _esa_ forma. ¿Qué significa eso entonces? Sabe que los ojos de ChanYeol no expresaban sorpresa, y mucho menos disgusto (por lo que está infinitamente agradecido). ¿Entonces qué es? Todavía siente cosquillas en el sus dedos y el dorso de su mano, y cada vez que recuerda la forma en que el _idol_ lo tocó con tanta delicadeza su corazón se acelera el doble o el triple de lo normal. ¿Qué se supone que debería pensar?

Con la frustración provocándole un dolor de cabeza, se termina lo que queda de la galleta y se levanta. El bullicio que se ve a lo lejos es mucho, y a pesar de que tiene ganas de ir al baño ni loco va a ir a los baños públicos. Están llenos de gente todo el tiempo por lo que corre peligro de ser descubierto. Además, necesita algo de tiempo para arreglar sus prendas si quiere caminar cómodamente.

Un poco más alejado del lugar donde se llevan a cabo los eventos hay un edificio grande donde hay baños más grandes y con más privacidad. La mayoría de la gente no acude a ellos puesto que están considerablemente lejos, además de que tiene que pagar por entrar. Piensa que es la mejor opción; una vez que salga se irá a la casa de JongDae. Tiene que cambiarse primero antes de llegar así con su madre.

Conforme se acerca al edificio la cantidad de gente disminuye bastante. Ya no hay tantos puestos de comida y de cosas por lo mismo de que no hay un gran flujo de gente en el lugar. Se siente más seguro ahí, cree que valió la pena caminar un poco más.

El edificio es grande, con señalizaciones por todos lados que facilitan su estancia, y según ellos los baños se encuentran subiendo las escaleras. Por un momento piensa entrar al de mujeres, pero como no ve a nadie cerca decide entrar al de los varones. Una vez ahí respira con alivio: no hay nadie en los cubículos. Eso es exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

Una vez que termina con sus necesidades sale para lavarse las manos. En el espejo puede ver que está ligeramente despeinado, nada de qué preocuparse. Está revisando su celular antes de irse cuando escucha que la puerta se abre, y del susto suelta su teléfono móvil que va a dar al suelo de mármol. Pero eso es lo que menos le importa.

A menos de un metro de él está nada más y nada menos que Park ChanYeol, con la misma expresión de sorpresa que la que él tiene en estos momentos. Sin embargo, esa expresión cambia rápidamente a la misma que tenía en la firma de autógrafos. De nuevo, BaekHyun siente que esos ojos quieren comérselo vivo, y ante el solo pensamiento las ansias crecen en su estómago.

Cuando reacciona, lo primero que hace es mirar hacia abajo, y entonces se percata de que su celular está tirado en el suelo. La tapa trasera se zafó, así que se agacha rápidamente para recogerlo y es entonces que escucha el _clic_ que hace la puerta, indicando que ChanYeol la acaba de cerrar. Se levanta tambaleándose un poco, sus manos temblorosas apenas y alcanzan a arreglar su celular antes de levantar la cabeza y ver que ChanYeol lo sigue escrutando con la mirada y se está acercando a él. Sin dudarlo dos veces hace una reverencia y empieza a caminar torpemente, pero un brazo lo toma del torso y detiene sus pasos justo antes de que pueda siquiera alcanzar la puerta.

Hay alarmas sonando en su cabeza a un volumen indescriptible. Sus nervios están disparados, incluso escucha los latidos de su corazón palpitando en sus oídos. Por la acción ahora está recargado entre el brazo y el pecho de ChanYeol, y no puede evitar aspirar el aroma embriagante de su colonia.

Reúne toda la fuerza de voluntad que posee para separarse del cantante, pero su respiración se detiene cuando la mano que abrazaba su cintura de repente baja, baja _y baja._ Cierra los ojos por instinto cuando siente las yemas de los dedos de ChanYeol tocando la piel expuesta de su muslo, imposiblemente cerca de su ropa interior, y no puede evitar los escalofríos que corren un maratón en su piel. De repente, esa misma mano detiene el contacto y toma la tela de su falda, bajándola hasta cubrir bien su muslo.

—Estabas a punto de salir con tu falda levantada —escucha la voz de ChanYeol en su oído y da un ligero salto del susto. El artista se ríe, y BaekHyun no sabe si quiere hacer lo mismo o echarse a llorar.

—Uh, gra-gracias —responde apenas, su voz es tan pequeña que no sabe si ChanYeol lo escuchó o no. Es entonces que se separa por completo de él y lo mira solo unos segundos antes de volver a bajar el rostro. Cree ver un deje de calidez en sus ojos, pero no está completamente seguro.

Justo cuando sus latidos estaban regresando lentamente a la normalidad (muy lentamente, casi como un perezoso), ChanYeol vuelve a alterar sus sentidos cuando una de sus manos toma con firmeza su cintura, mientras que la otra acomoda un mechón de cabello falso detrás de su oreja. BaekHyun quiere morirse ahí mismo, desea que la tierra se abra y lo trague para no tener que pasar esa vergüenza. Sin embargo, parece que eso no va a pasar en un futuro cercano, porque de repente siente la mano de ChanYeol en su mejilla, levantando su rostro.

—Te ves lindo —murmura con esa voz profunda, rasposa, que lo vuelve loco. BaekHyun abre mucho los ojos, sintiéndose como si lo hubieran descubierto robando en alguna tienda.

—Pero yo n-no…

—No tienes que ocultarlo —continúa, y BaekHyun no puede decir ni una sola palabra más, no cuando el pulgar de ChanYeol recorre su labio inferior—. Lo noté desde que te vi de pie incómodamente enfrente de mí. Tu voz, cómo procuraste no decir nada después, la forma de tu pecho… no es exactamente la de una chica —murmura, la risa haciendo eco en el baño.

BaekHyun desvía la mirada hacia la puerta, temeroso de que alguien los escuche y vaya a entrar. Sin embargo, ChanYeol consigue toda su atención esté en él cuando la mano que estaba en su cintura baja y aprieta uno de sus muslos, provocando que jadee de la sorpresa.

—Mi guardaespaldas está afuera. No entrará nadie hasta que yo salga. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? —murmura el cantante mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos. El más bajo siente que su rostro se calienta cuando ChanYeol continúa tocando su muslo, arañando ligeramente la carne expuesta. Traga saliva antes de que vocalice algún sonido.

—Baek…BaekHyun —dice, congelándose en su lugar cuando el rostro de ChanYeol queda a tan solo unos centímetros del suyo. Si se acercara un poco más, podría besarlo.

—Lo que más llamó mi atención fue tus muslos. Tus calcetas parecen demasiado apretadas, y la tela de la falda no alcanza a cubrirlos por completo. _Tenía tantas ganas de morderlos, BaekHyun._ ¿Me dejarías hacerlo ahora?

BaekHyun no lo piensa dos veces antes de asentir, y entonces, ChanYeol termina con el espacio entre los dos besándolo y robando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Los labios del cantante son más grandes y gruesos que los suyos, y BaekHyun se siente en un éxtasis cuando el alto atrapa uno de sus labios entre los suyos y succiona. Una punzada de placer se va directo a su miembro, tiene que sostenerse fuertemente de ChanYeol para evitar que sus piernas flaqueen.

El más alto rompe el beso, lo toma de la cintura y lo levanta hasta sentarlo en la barra del lavabo. BaekHyun sisea cuando la superficie fría toca la piel de sus muslos, pero deja de importarle cuando ChanYeol se hinca en el suelo, y gracias a su altura queda perfectamente frente a sus piernas.

El cerebro de BaekHyun va a mil por hora cuando el _idol_ pasa sus manos por sus muslos expuestos. Cierra los ojos y se muerde los labios, ahogando cualquier sonido que pueda amenazar con salir de esas paredes. ChanYeol se toma su tiempo bajando ambas calcetas, y el más bajo cree que va a colapsar cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los hambrientos de ChanYeol.

El hombre entonces se acerca y besa su rodilla. BaekHyun jadea cuando siente los labios húmedos y fríos sobre su piel caliente. Intenta cerrar sus muslos cuando esa boca sube más, pero ChanYeol lo impide con éxito. Los besos sutiles van subiendo de tono hasta que prácticamente BaekHyun tiene que taparse la boca para no dejar escapar sus gemidos.

Los sonidos húmedos llenan el lugar. BaekHyun siente cómo sus muslos tiemblan cada vez que la lengua de ChanYeol pasa por su piel, dejando marcas que jamás olvidará. Ahora por instinto abre las piernas, dejándole más campo a ChanYeol por explorar. Sus jadeos ahora son incontrolables, y no puede evitar quejarse en voz alta cuando los dientes del hombre se clavan en su piel sensible.

Escucha la risa de ChanYeol y tiene ganas de golpearlo porque su piel ahora está de un rojo vivo, pero lo único que hace es aferrarse a las orillas de la barra cuando el hombre regresa a su trabajo de abusar de sus muslos. BaekHyun tiene tantas ganas de gritar, pero lo único que hace es morderse los labios tan fuerte que puede sentir el sabor metálico en su lengua.

Su boca se seca cuando el _idol_ se detiene y voltea a verlo. La visión de un ChanYeol con los labios hinchados y los ojos entrecerrados lo enciende aún más. Sus manos sin embargo no están quietas, aún siguen apretando sus muslos como si quisiera mantenerlo en su lugar. La escena frente a él es demasiado; quiere tocarse desesperadamente pero el más alto detiene sus planes cuando levanta su falda y nota el bulto escondido detrás de su pantaleta. BaekHyun siente una mezcla de nervios y lujuria cuando ve la sonrisa de ChanYeol ensancharse antes de levantarse, tomarlo de la cintura y bajarlo. Agradece que no se haya alejado de él, sus piernas tiemblan tanto que probablemente ya estaría en el suelo.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de que me la chupes con tu linda boca —susurra justo encima de sus labios antes de besarlo. La timidez de BaekHyun se desvanece en el segundo en que corresponde el beso con la misma fiereza aferrándose a su camisa—. Pero tengo una mejor idea.

Es el turno de BaekHyun de romper el beso cuando las manos de ChanYeol divagan bajo su falda hasta encontrar el elástico de su ropa interior. La baja con cuidado hasta que sola cae por sus rodillas, y BaekHyun siente vergüenza al ver cómo su miembro se levanta debajo de la tela. Después, ChanYeol desabrocha sus pantalones de vestir y los baja con todo y su ropa interior, revelando su miembro ya erecto. 

BaekHyun siente sus mejillas calientes cuando el alto toma una de sus manos y la conduce a su miembro. Al principio no sabe que hacer, pero se deja llevar cuando ChanYeol levanta su falda con una mano y con la otra toma su miembro, comenzando a masturbarlo. El ambiente se vuelve imposiblemente caliente, BaekHyun puede sentir cómo las gotas de sudor resbalan por su frente. Cierra los ojos y jadea con más fuerza cuando escucha los sonidos que ChanYeol hace. Acelera los movimientos de su mano, añadiendo giros en su muñeca que logran que ChanYeol gruña en su oído. Por supuesto el alto no se queda atrás, y logra arrancarle un gemido cuando pasa su pulgar en la hendidura de su pene.

BaekHyun no se da cuenta cuando empieza a mover sus caderas hacia adelante. Abre los ojos solamente para ver cómo se masturban entre sí, y el calor en su vientre aumenta cuando ChanYeol usa su mano libre no solo para tocar sus muslos, sino también su trasero.

—Chan…ChanYeol… voy a… —jadea, pero no le da tiempo a terminar de decir la frase cuando siente cómo un dedo de ChanYeol se introduce apenas en él, provocando que descargue todo su semen en la mano del artista. ChanYeol le sigue no mucho después, manchando incluso un poco su falda y parte de su muslo, pero a BaekHyun podría importarle menos.

Una vez que recupera su respiración, ambos se acomodan sus ropas y voltean al lavabo para lavarse. BaekHyun se tensa cuando ChanYeol se queda detrás de él, pegándose a su cuerpo para tomar el jabón. El alto lo nota y sonríe, besando su cuello antes de alejarse de él y caminar hacia la salida. Pero antes de que se vaya BaekHyun lo detiene de un brazo, sintiendo que su timidez regresa cuando el hombre voltea y lo mira, esperando a que diga algo.

—N-No sé si quiero escuchar la respuesta, pero… ¿haces esto muy seguido? —dice, haciendo un gesto con la mano entre ellos dos. ChanYeol alza una ceja y sonríe de medio lado, volteándose por completo hacia él.

—¿Por quién me tomas? —responde, mirando cómo BaekHyun se rasca la nuca de vergüenza o nervios, no está muy seguro—. No, no lo hago. Así como tampoco sigo a mis fans hasta los baños. Pero supongo que tú eres una excepción, BaekHyun.

Y antes de que siquiera pueda responder, abre la puerta del baño y sale, dejándolo con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho.


	2. Segunda Parte

BaekHyun se da cuenta de que su teléfono se apagó hasta que llega a casa de JongDae a cambiarse. Tiene sentido, se dice; después de todo, el aparato se dio un buen golpe cuando se le cayó en el baño. Pero ahora eso no es lo que ocupa sus pensamientos. Todo el camino de regreso a casa, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido hace unas horas. Su mente estuvo hecha un desastre en el autobús, sin mencionar que las piernas le temblaban con cada paso que daba. Ni siquiera era capaz de cerrar los ojos sin que la imagen de ChanYeol en medio de sus piernas apareciera por arte de magia, y luego tenía que luchar con el cosquilleo en su estómago y el calor en su rostro en medio de todas las personas.

Ya estando cerca de la calle de su amigo fue que se sintió aliviado. Por alguna razón, desde que salió de ese baño sentía que todo el mundo lo miraba y _sabía_ lo que habían hecho ahí adentro. Era paranoia, pero no podía evitar sentir que todas las miradas iban dirigidas a él. Además, mentiría si dijera que no había buscado a ChanYeol después de que salió del baño, pero el hombre había desaparecido. Lo cual, también tenía sentido.

_No se iba a quedar a esperarte, Byun BaekHyun._

Una vez frente a la puerta de su amigo, prende su teléfono mientras espera a que le abra la puerta. Por suerte, la madre de JongDae trabaja hasta tarde todos los días, así que no hay nadie que pueda descubrirlo. Como era de esperarse, su celular está abarrotado con mensajes y llamadas perdidas de su prima, y el último mensaje llegó unos minutos después de que la firma de autógrafos empezara, por supuesto, con un millón de insultos contra su persona. Pero no se arrepiente en lo absoluto, sobre todo después de la sorpresa que se llevó.

—Buenas noches, señorita —lo saluda JongDae una vez que abre la puerta y se hace un lado para que pase. BaekHyun le propina un golpe en el pecho, y su amigo simplemente se ríe—. Y dime, ¿cómo te fue con ChanYeol?

BaekHyun aprieta los labios, no muy seguro de cómo decirle a JongDae que su _idol_ casi se lo folla en el baño.

—En realidad, te tengo una buena y una mala noticia —comienza BaekHyun, pero no puede evitar la sonrisa que parte sus labios.

—Más parece que las dos noticias son buenas —dice su amigo y entrecierra los ojos, una sonrisa bailando en su rostro—, pero vamos dime. Me tienes en ascuas.

—ChanYeol me descubrió mientras firmaba mi álbum.

—¿¡Qué!? —grita su amigo, y BaekHyun está seguro de que lo escucharon hasta la calle. Sonríe, pero se carcajea en cuando ve la expresión incrédula de JongDae— ¿Y todavía te ríes?

—Sí, bueno, es que aquí viene la buena noticia —murmura, y carraspea como si estuviera a punto de decir que se ganó la lotería—. Digamos que descubrí que le _gustó_ mi peculiar forma de vestir.

La expresión de JongDae cambia tan rápido a una pícara que BaekHyun se carcajea de nuevo, y puede sentir que sus mejillas arden cuando se acuerda otra vez de lo que sucedió. Si es franco, duda que lo vaya a olvidar en todo lo que le resta de vida.

—¿Qué hiciste, Byun BaekHyun?

—¿Yo? No mucho, en realidad —dice, y se muerde el labio inferior. La emoción está subiendo por su estómago de nuevo, provocándole escalofríos—. Es más lo que él me hizo.

JongDae se carcajea y prácticamente le ordena que le cuente todo con lujo de detalle. Y BaekHyun promete que lo hará, pero será después de cambiarse y comer algo, puesto que viene hambriento. Sorpresivamente, JongDae hasta se ofrece a calentar los últimos pedazos de pizza que quedaron de esa tarde mientras él se cambia. BaekHyun está seguro de que él no es el único fetichista de los dos amigos.

BaekHyun ya llega muy tarde a su casa, y por supuesto no se salva de los regaños de su madre quien lo cuestiona sin cesar. Él le inventa unas cuantas mentiras piadosas, pero está seguro que su madre no se tragó ni la mitad de ellas. Sin embargo, no le pone más peros, y lo manda directo a su habitación. La mujer está cansada, BaekHyun puede verlo en sus ojos cerrándose por sí solos, y es por eso que no le reclama mucho más. Secretamente está agradecido. Lo único que no le gusta es que le informa que el siguiente fin de semana tendrán una fiesta familiar, y es cien por ciento seguro que se va a encontrar con su prima.

Decide restarle importancia, ya lidiará con ella el día de la reunión. Ahora mismo, lo único que tiene en mente es aplastarse en su cama; él también está agotado. El clima caluroso y las _actividades_ realizadas ese día lo cansaron tanto que está seguro que en cuanto se acueste va a caer dormido.

Después de lavarse los dientes, se desviste para ponerse su pijama y la sangre sube a su rostro de nueva cuenta cuando ve marcas de dientes sobre su piel. Son varias, la mayoría se concentra en la cara interna de sus muslos y una que otra está volviéndose de una tonalidad violeta. Se muerde los labios y cierra sus ojos, la imagen clara de ChanYeol hincado entre sus piernas mientras abusa de sus muslos es suficiente para que una mano baje hasta su miembro y lo masturbe lentamente. Suspiros llenan la pequeña habitación del baño, y pronto BaekHyun está moviendo su cadera al ritmo de su mano. Alcanza a taparse la boca cuando llega al orgasmo, sus gemidos son silenciados efectivamente mientras pinta el suelo con líneas blancas y calientes.

Una vez que baja de su éxtasis, se ríe y exhala con profundidad antes de vestirse propiamente y limpiar su desastre. Está seguro de que al día siguiente amanecerá más cansado que nada, pero agradece al cielo que sea sábado y no tenga que ir a la escuela.

Está convencido de que fue una magnífica idea invitar a JongDae a la reunión familiar. De otro modo, estaría aburrido en una esquina escuchando las anécdotas de sus tías de cuando eran unas jovenzuelas. BaekHyun realmente tiene cosas más importantes que hacer (como jugar videojuegos), pero su madre lo mataría si se recluyera en su cuarto como un ermitaño. Así que ahí está, tragándose junto con JongDae todas las chucherías que su madre compró como _snacks_ en lo que pasa el tiempo.

Su prima, por supuesto, no ha cruzado palabra con él. Al principio pensó que la muy tonta iría corriendo con su madre y lo acusaría por haberle robado el boleto, pero parece que no es tan estúpida. Si hubiera sido así, BaekHyun no lo habría pensado dos veces en replicar que BaekHee no compró su boleto, además de que se gastó todo su dinero y no se ha molestado en devolvérselo. Los dos tienen parte de la culpa, pero nadie es más responsable que el otro.

En otras circunstancias, BaekHyun hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para que le pagara hasta el último won, pero dado que recibió mucho más de lo que esperaba en esa firma de autógrafos, puede dejarlo pasar.

—Deberías ver las caras que hace cuando te voltea a ver, Baek —comenta JongDae y luego se empina la última bolsa de frituras—. Parece que de un momento a otro le van a salir rayos láser de sus ojos.

—Sí, bueno, a quién le importa —murmura encogiéndose de hombros—. Fue una perra conmigo, yo simplemente hice lo que tenía que hacer.

—Y gracias a eso, descubriste que ChanYeol es un bastardo fetichista —responde, tronando sus dedos y riendo cuando BaekHyun se voltea a golpearlo, con la cara roja como tomate—. ¿Qué? ¡Si lo disfrutaste! Y apuesto a que lo sigues disfrutando cada vez que lo recuerdas…

—Cállate ya, idiota —dice BaekHyun, alterado. JongDae no tiene exactamente una voz baja, así que es muy probable que todo el mundo se entere de sus secretos más oscuros como siga provocándolo—. Iré por más refresco.

BaekHyun se levanta y prácticamente trota hasta donde está la mesa de bebidas, lo último que quiere es escuchar a JongDae divirtiéndose con su vergüenza. Se está sirviendo cola cuando siente que alguien se pone a su lado, y al voltear no es otra sino BaekHee, y por su expresión parece que está a punto de asesinarlo. Sin embargo, pronto le sonríe de forma falsa, y él le responde con la misma hipocresía.

—¿Te divertiste en la firma? —pregunta la chica mientras se sirve un vaso de refresco.

BaekHyun se encoge de hombros, una sonrisa bailando en su rostro. Toma un sorbo de refresco y se da el tiempo de saborearlo, puede sentir que BaekHee está perdiendo la paciencia. Cuando cree que ha pasado el tiempo suficiente es que se voltea y la enfrenta, y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

—Como no tienes idea.

BaekHyun está en primera fila para ver cómo los nudillos de su prima se ponen blancos de tanto que está apretando sus puños. Nunca la había visto tan enojada, con tantas ganas de ahorcarlo sin importarle que su familia esté en ese mismo lugar. La conoce bien, y no le importaría hacer un escándalo enfrente de todos con tal de desquitarse, pero BaekHyun no se lo va a permitir.

—Eres un…

—Y tú también te hubieras divertido si tan solo me hubieras comprado mi boleto —dice y se encoge de hombros.

—Le voy a decir a mi tía lo que hiciste —murmura ella y sonríe con suficiencia—. Te juro que te vas a arrepentir de esta, Byun BaekHyun.

—Ve, anda —susurra en voz baja, solo para que ellos dos lo escuchen. Si BaekHee cree que puede intimidarlo con eso, está muy equivocada—. Yo no tendré problema en decirle que te robaste el dinero de mi boleto.

BaekHee aprieta sus rosados labios en una línea y lo mira a los ojos con furia. BaekHyun sonríe de medio lado cuando su prima bufa, toma su vaso de refresco con violencia y se aleja de él. De milagro no se manchó su vestido con el refresco o ahora mismo estaría chillando enfrente de todo el mundo, poniéndolos en vergüenza a los dos. El chico está seguro de que su prima está sacando humo hasta por los oídos, pero no podía sentirse más satisfecho. Sabe que después de esa amenaza no lo va a volver a molestar; a la chica no le convendría acusarlo por lo del boleto cuando ella misma no es un ángel caído del cielo.

BaekHyun regresa a su lugar donde JongDae se está acabando las últimas palomitas del recipiente que puso su madre. BaekHyun ríe y le da otro sorbo a su vaso de refresco, el cual ya está medio vacío.

—Sabes, BaekHyunnie, cuando me invitaste a tu casa te iba a poner cualquier excusa para no venir —confiesa su amigo, y BaekHyun solo entrecierra sus ojos—. Pero después del espectáculo que acabo de ver… me tendrás aquí hasta cuando tu abuelita cumpla años.

BaekHyun suelta una carcajada que hace que la mitad de sus tíos lo volteen a ver, y JongDae se burla de él cuando el chico se voltea como si nada hubiera sucedido, aunque su cara roja lo delata.

Tres meses después de la firma de autógrafos, BaekHyun se entera en la página oficial de Park ChanYeol que realizará un concierto en su ciudad dentro de un mes, y que la venta de boletos empieza en poco tiempo. Casi se cae de la silla cuando vio el anuncio porque no recuerda que en la próxima gira del cantante hubieran incluido su ciudad. También se entera de que ChanYeol mismo anunció el concierto durante la firma, pero debió ser cuando él ya se había ido pues salió casi corriendo después de que firmaron su álbum.

Son casi las doce de la madrugada cuando se entera; hace unos minutos estaba dispuesto a aplastarse en su cama después de que el cabello se le secara pero ahora mismo no puede despegar los ojos de su pantalla. Está tentado a llamarle a JongDae, pero está seguro de que su amigo está clavado en los videojuegos en ese momento y lo va a maldecir si es que lo interrumpe, así que se queda ahí sentado con el corazón latiendo como loco. Se contiene lo más que puede de no gritar de felicidad; es martes y su madre querrá colgarlo si la despierta a esa hora de la madrugada. Él también debería estar dormido puesto que el día siguiente es día de escuela (y de trabajo, además), pero está convencido de que no podrá pegar ojo hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo, y estaba ahorrando el dinero que le pagaban para comprarse unas botas que había visto tiempo atrás junto con la expansión de uno de sus videojuegos favoritos, pero _al diablo._ De acuerdo a los precios, le alcanzaba perfectamente para comprar el boleto VIP y ver a ChanYeol tan cerca como sea posible. Va a asistir a ese concierto y nadie se lo va a impedir. No puede desperdiciar esa oportunidad de ver a su _idol_ de nuevo, y de solo pensarlo escalofríos recorren su cuerpo.

_¿Y si ChanYeol lo reconociera?_ Si BaekHyun lograra meterse hasta las filas de enfrente, está seguro de que el hombre lo vería y podría reconocerlo durante el concierto. Las imágenes de su encuentro pasado no han dejado de asaltarlo, y solo han hecho que sus ganas de volverlo a ver en vivo y en directo aumenten a la máxima potencia. Está seguro de ChanYeol lo recordará, y para asegurarse de ello irá vestido de la misma forma que en la firma de autógrafos.

No desechó la ropa que se llevó puesta ese día. Se aseguró de llevarla a la lavandería a pesar de que la señora que atendía lo vio de forma extraña cuando sacó el uniforme de su bolsa y lo metió en una de las lavadoras, pero podría importarle menos. No se iba a deshacer por ningún motivo del único recuerdo que le aferraba a ChanYeol de forma personal; además, él mismo se convenció de que tendría otra oportunidad de usarlo, justo como la que ahora se presenta ante él.

Sabe que se arriesga a que lo descubran, pero es la mejor manera de llamar su atención. Si en la firma de autógrafos nadie lo reconoció, ¿por qué ahora sí en un concierto? De lo único que se tiene que cuidar es que la gente lo aplaste en medio de la euforia, pero está seguro de que podrá lidiar con eso. No hay fuerza sobre la tierra que le impida asistir a ese concierto. Tendrá que pedirle a su jefe que le dé permiso de comprar su boleto puesto que se liberan justo cuando empieza su turno, pero eso es lo de menos. Ni loco vuelve a dejar algo tan importante en manos de alguien más.

BaekHyun se enfrasca en una partida de _LoL_ unos minutos después. No tiene nada de sueño, y eso al menos lo va a relajar y lo va a entretener un rato. No es sano que no deje de pensar en las manos de ChanYeol recorriendo todo su cuerpo, así que decide mantener su mente ocupada. Está a punto de revocar la paliza que le estaban dando a su equipo cuando su celular empieza a sonar a todo volumen, y prácticamente tuvo que correr al otro lado de la habitación para contestar puesto que se le olvidó que lo había dejado encima de su almohada.

—Quienquiera que seas, me interrumpiste una partida de _LoL_ y te acabo de declarar la guerra…

— _BaekHyun, deja de ser dramático. Apuesto a que estabas casi chillando cuando te enteraste del concierto de tu querido ChanYeol._

Los ojos de BaekHyun se abren y sonríe ampliamente cuando reconoce la voz de su amigo, JongDae. La partida de _LoL_ queda olvidada una vez que se avienta en su cama y se acomoda el teléfono, riendo como una colegiala.

—JongDae, maldita sea, creo que voy a morir. No sé si llegue vivo al concierto de ChanYeol —dice y se muerde las uñas; está tan nervioso como si el concierto ya fuera al día siguiente.

— _Ya lo suponía, por eso te llamé_ —dice su amigo y ríe—. _Supongo que pelearás por un VIP, ¿cierto?_

—Por supuesto.

— _¿Y ya sabes cómo irás vestido?_ —pregunta JongDae en un tono pícaro que solo lo hace sonrojarse— _Yo que tú me vestiría de esa forma que tanto le gusta, seguro que te reconoce y quién sabe, quizá hasta pase más allá de tus muslos…_

—Cállate ya —murmura BaekHyun, la punta de sus orejas está tan caliente como el sol—. Eres un cerdo, Kim JongDae.

—¿Yo? —pregunta, totalmente indignado— Yo lo único que hago es narrarte lo que va a suceder en un futuro, mi querido amigo. Además, ya es hora de que tengas sexo, estás bastante insoportable estos días…

BaekHyun cuelga cuando escucha la risa de su amigo y hunde la cabeza en su almohada. No está dispuesto a seguir escuchando todo lo que el imbécil de JongDae le dice, no cuando tiene una imaginación muy grande y ya siente que su ropa interior lo está molestando. La posibilidad de que ChanYeol lo reconozca y además lo lleve consigo o lo sorprenda de nueva cuenta en algún baño lo tiene ardiendo, así que respira profundamente y decide irse a dormir de una vez. Debe levantarse temprano al día siguiente.

La semana se pasa volando. Entre la escuela y su trabajo de medio tiempo, BaekHyun se encuentra con que ya es jueves y la venta de boletos es en nada. Tuvo que decirle a su jefe que el sábado trabajaría tiempo completo sin paga para que lo dejara llegar más tarde ese día; en otras circunstancias jamás hubiera ofrecido tal trato porque sabe que lo va a tener como esclavo en esa tienda de ropa, pero no tuvo otra opción.

Está sentado frente a su computadora y las manos le sudan. JongDae le prometió que iría a darle apoyo moral, pero está seguro que el idiota se quedó tragando en su casa y por eso no está ahí. BaekHyun bufa, y sus nervios explotan cuando ve que faltan escasos minutos para que la venta empiece. Se limpia las palmas de sus manos en su pantalón y se prepara para conseguir el boleto; no han sido en vano todas las partidas que ha jugado de _LoL_ como para que no sea capaz de dar un clic acertado.

_Un minuto._ BaekHyun respira profundamente e intenta calmar los latidos de su corazón. No gana nada estando así de nervioso, pero sabe lo difícil que es conseguir un boleto VIP para los conciertos de ChanYeol. Sin embargo, él va a hacer su mejor esfuerzo para conseguirlo, así que suspira largamente y da clic tan rápido como puede en cuanto el reloj marca las tres de la tarde.

Sin embargo, siente que va a explotar cuando la página le indica que está fuera de servicio. Si JongDae entrara por esa puerta en esos momentos, no dudaría en descargar su furia en su contra.

—Tranquilo, Byun BaekHyun —se dice y se pasa una mano por su cabello—. Seguramente es por todas esas locas que también quieren verlo. Ahorita se arregla.

Sus esperanzas se mantienen vivas por unos largos minutos en los que la página no avanza de ahí. No puede evitar que un deje de furia intente apoderarse de su persona, pero se dice que no todo está perdido aún. Todavía puede conseguir un boleto. Respira un par de veces, y con fuerzas renovadas vuelve a cargar la página con la esperanza de que lo dirija por fin a otro lugar. Y vaya que lo hace, pero no exactamente al que esperaba.

Efectivamente es el área de boletos, pero justo al lado del evento hay unas letras rojas que rezan «Sold Out». La mente de BaekHyun se bloquea, y no sabe si tiene más ganas de lanzar su computadora por la ventana o de ponerse a llorar como un bebé. Puede que una combinación de las dos sea la más correcta.

—¿Ya compraste tu boleto y por eso estás llorando, Byun Baek? —escucha una voz a su lado, pero no voltea. Ni cuando dicha persona se acerca hasta él y silba, para luego darle de golpecitos en la espalda para animarlo.

—JongDae —murmura; su voz ahogada—. Te sugiero que te alejes. Estoy _muy_ encabronado y hay muchas probabilidades de que te ahorque ahora mismo.

El susodicho levanta las manos en señal de rendición, y ve cómo su amigo se levanta justo después, agarra su chaqueta y sus cosas y sale de la habitación.

En el camino, BaekHyun está tan enojado que incluso sus uñas se están marcando en las palmas de sus manos por la fuerza que está usando al cerrar sus puños. La gente debe notar el aura oscura que lo rodea, porque incluso una señora prefirió declinar el asiento junto a él en el autobús. Lo único que ocupa su mente en esos momentos es que no consiguió un boleto para ver a ChanYeol, y todos sus planes se fueron a la mierda en menos de media hora.

_Maldita sea tu suerte, Byun BaekHyun._

Cuando llega al trabajo, su jefe le pregunta que si consiguió el boleto, y cuando BaekHyun le responde que no puede ver la cara de falsa pena que tiene y quiere estrellarle un puño en su nariz. Pero se contiene; de todos modos necesita ese dinero. Lo peor de todo es que el sábado le toca turno _doble,_ algo que hubiera soportado de mejor humor si hubiera conseguido el boleto. Pero desde ese momento no tiene ni un poco de ganas de trabajar; lo único que quiere es hundirse en su miseria y llorar por el resto de la semana.

Y justo como lo predijo, el sábado es _horrible._ Como es fin de semana, la plaza donde está ubicada la tienda de ropa en la que trabaja está atiborrada de gente, y BaekHyun no tiene ni un momento para descansar. Además, como cada fin de semana hay descuentos en la tienda, aumenta el flujo de gente. No ha parado de atender clientes cuando llegan, llevarles ropa de otras tallas a los probadores cuando las prendas no les quedan e incluso ha estado en caja. Para las ocho de la noche ya está muerto, la cabeza y el cuerpo le duelen por todo el tiempo que estuvo de pie.

Suspira largamente antes de ponerse la chaqueta y despedirse de sus compañeros. El domingo es uno de sus días libres, así que podrá dormir un buen rato antes de ponerse al corriente con sus deberes de la escuela. Camina arrastrando los pies fuera de la tienda, y cuando sale se encuentra a nada más y nada menos que Kim JongDae sentado en una de las jardineras cerca de su plaza.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunta a su amigo y se sienta a su lado. Se quedaría dormido ahí de no ser porque _necesita_ tomar un baño.

—Vine a ver qué tan muerto estabas después de este día, Baek —murmura su amigo, sonriendo—. Y por lo que veo, es mucho.

—Ni te imaginas. Un tipo me estaba reclamando porque se probó una blusa que era para mujer. ¿Yo qué tengo la culpa de que sea imbécil? —dice y se estira. Algo truena en su espalda y se siente mucho más relajado.

—Lo sé —responde su amigo, riendo—. Bueno, además de venir a revisar que no hayas muerto, también vine para que me dieras la condecoración al mejor amigo de la historia.

BaekHyun alza una ceja y lo mira, expectante. JongDae abre su chaqueta y de ella saca un _boleto._ BaekHyun casi, _casi_ se va de espaldas, pero se contiene y le arrebata el boleto a un Kim JongDae que ya tenía la boca abierta para hablar.

—¿¡Es un VIP!? —pregunta, pero su cara se convierte en una de un perrito abandonado cuando se da cuenta de que no es así. Es un boleto en algún otro lugar del recinto.

—No, no lo es. Pero es un boleto para el _concierto_ , idiota —dice JongDae—. Has estado tan deprimido estos días que se te olvidó comprarlo, y yo aquí te he hecho el favor más grande de toda tu miserable vida. Por cierto, no me debes nada; lo pagué con tu tarjeta de débito en tu computadora.

—Pero no es un VIP —dice BaekHyun con un puchero en sus labios—. ¿Cómo me va a notar si no es un VIP?

—Bueno, es en las gradas. Y tu trasero tiene suerte, porque pude conseguir un boleto hasta enfrente. Ambos sabemos que ChanYeol recorre todo el escenario en sus conciertos, así que si te pones listo, seguro te ve.

Si lo ve de esa manera, su mejor amigo tiene toda la razón. El lugar donde se llevará a cabo el concierto es bastante grande, y el tipo de escenario da para que ChanYeol se acerque a todos lados. En realidad _sí_ que hay probabilidad de que su _idol_ lo vea, y de repente BaekHyun siente que las últimas energías que le quedan ese día surgen al mismo tiempo. Está casi llorando de felicidad cuando voltea y toma el rostro de su mejor amigo para plantarle un beso sonoro en su mejilla.

—Kim JongDae, eres un puto genio —dice, y ríe cuando su amigo le da de manotazos hasta que lo suelta.

—Y tú un degenerado —responde y se acomoda su ropa—. Guárdate tus besos alocados para Park ChanYeol.

Está _muy_ nervioso. Falta poco para que el concierto empiece y el lugar está casi lleno, las fans siguen entrando mientras que otras están acomodándose en sus asientos o comprando alimentos. BaekHyun ya está en su respectivo asiento sosteniendo con una mano su _lightstick_ mientras que en la otra tiene un banner chico con una foto de ChanYeol y un mensaje, mismo que le fue proporcionado mientras estaba formado.

Está un poco incómodo debido a que el asiento es pequeño y su falda se sube con facilidad, pero llega a la conclusión de que estaría mucho peor si estuviera de pie en medio de la masa aplastada de fans. En ese aspecto, es mucho mejor estar con un asiento reservado.

JongDae escogió un muy buen lugar. BaekHyun está seguro de que si ChanYeol se acerca, lo va a ver. Con solo pensarlo sus piernas y manos tiemblan; está a punto de volver a ver a la persona que se apoderó de su mente desde hace tres meses. Debe admitir que el miedo de que a ChanYeol no le interese en lo más mínimo su presencia está ahí. De todos modos, BaekHyun es un fan más para ChanYeol, y aunque el hombre prácticamente le aseguró que no andaba por ahí jugando con sus fans, no le cree por completo. Después de todo, ChanYeol tiene mucho dinero, es guapo y es una figura pública. Puede hacer lo que le plazca.

Por otro lado, BaekHyun tiene el presentimiento de que va a provocar una reacción en el hombre en cuanto lo vea. La forma en la que lo tocó esa vez fue bastante… _peculiar._ Quizá JongDae tenga razón; quizá ChanYeol sí sea un bastardo fetichista después de todo. Y está dispuesto a aprovecharse de eso.

Su hilo de ideas se corta en cuanto se apagan las luces y los gritos de las fans se escuchan. BaekHyun puede sentir su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad en cuanto las pantallas del escenario se encienden y muestran un video de introducción. Se levanta de su asiento y se recarga en el barandal de metal que hay frente a él; no tiene mucho espacio puesto que está en medio de dos chicas que gritan a todo pulmón, pero no importa. Puede ver todo bastante bien, y la emoción la siente a flor de piel.

Cuando ChanYeol sale y empieza a cantar, su emoción explota y empieza a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Una de las chicas que está a su lado lo voltea a ver con cara de pocos amigos cuando escucha su voz, pues no es precisamente la de una chica, pero no le presta atención.

El concierto es _genial._ ChanYeol cantó cinco canciones al principio, y ahora está un segmento en el que está saludando a todos los asistentes del concierto. Pronto se voltea a las gradas y BaekHyun siente que su corazón da un vuelco cuando voltea hacia donde está él, pero está muy lejos aún como para que lo vea. Conoce la lista de canciones, y en las últimas es donde ChanYeol se acerca al público. Tendrá que esperar un poco más a que el hombre se acerque. Por lo mientras, ChanYeol se despide y se mete detrás del escenario para cambiarse en lo que pasan otro video, y a él le da tiempo de calmar su corazón. Pensar en que lo tiene tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos lo tiene muy nervioso, pero se dice que toda la espera valdrá la pena cuando el hombre se acerque y lo vea.

El evento está programado para que dure dos horas, quizá un poco más, y cuando falta media hora para que termine BaekHyun ya puede sentir escozor en sus pies y cintura por estar tanto tiempo de pie. Pero todavía no se rinde; pronto ChanYeol empezará a recorrer el escenario y él tendrá su oportunidad. Las canciones empiezan y las fans gritan a todo pulmón. ChanYeol comienza por las gradas del otro lado, y BaekHyun siente la adrenalina de pies a cabeza. Se acerca _mucho_ a las gradas, no hay forma en que a ChanYeol se le escape su pequeña figura. Y cuando da vuelta y se encamina hacia donde está él, BaekHyun baja su banner, su corazón palpitando a mil por hora.

ChanYeol llega hasta su lugar y empieza a saludar a las fans mientras canta, pero en cuanto su vista se posa en el lugar de BaekHyun, se queda en silencio por unos segundos. Lo está viendo directamente a los ojos, y el chico siente que sus piernas flaquean cuando ChanYeol lame su labio inferior antes de continuar con la canción. Se queda un poco más ahí y luego camina hacia enfrente a interactuar con sus fans, y cuando la mirada del artista ya no está en su persona, BaekHyun se permite sacar el aire que estaba conteniendo. A su lado una chica le dice a su amiga que ChanYeol la volteó a ver y BaekHyun está a punto de decirle que es a _él_ a quien vio.

En las últimas cuatro canciones, ChanYeol pasa por su sección y lo mira de nueva cuenta. BaekHyun siente como si miles de fuegos artificiales se quemaran en su estómago cada vez que esos ojos oscuros lo ven. Incluso cuando el concierto acaba, ya que pasó el _encore,_ ChanYeol se acerca a su sección y se despide, haciendo que su corazón corra un maratón por enésima vez. El evento finaliza después de eso, y a BaekHyun le sabe a muy poco; hubiera deseado estar ahí por más tiempo.

Toma sus pertenencias y se encamina hacia la salida, donde muchas más fans están amontonadas. Él tiene que pasar antes al baño a cambiarse, puesto que es tarde y no podrá llegar a la casa de JongDae, pero en cuanto cruza la salida y se encuentra a los de seguridad uno de los hombres lo toma del brazo y detiene sus pasos.

—Acompáñeme —es lo único que dice el hombre antes de jalar su brazo y llevarlo lejos de las fans. BaekHyun puede sentir las ansias creciendo en su estómago.

Pasan por varios pasillos, y se da cuenta de que cada vez se acercan más al escenario. Pronto, la masa de fans queda atrás, y frente a él hay muchos miembros del staff que están terminando de recoger las cosas. Por suerte, ninguno le pone atención; todos están enfrascados en su trabajo. BaekHyun pasa de ellos y sigue al hombre de seguridad hasta que se detiene frente a una puerta y le hace señas para que entre. BaekHyun traga saliva cuando lee que el letrero en medio de la puerta reza «Park ChanYeol», y cuando voltea para cuestionar al hombre, éste ya no está por ningún lado.

BaekHyun respira y mira la puerta. Limpia sus palmas en en su falda y pasa el peso de una pierna a otra, nervioso. _Es ahora o nunca,_ se dice, y entonces toca dos veces en la puerta. Tardan un momento en abrir, y BaekHyun ya está pensando que no es una buena idea cuando la puerta se abre dando paso al rostro guapo de ChanYeol, quien le sonríe y abre por completo la puerta invitándolo así a pasar.

El camerino está en un completo desorden. Hay ropa por aquí, zapatos por allá, y el mueble donde está el enorme espejo está lleno de productos para el cabello y cuidado de la piel así como maquillaje. El único sillón individual que hay en el camerino está desocupado, al menos, y ahí es donde ChanYeol se sienta. BaekHyun se acomoda el cabello de su peluca detrás de su oreja y carraspea; la mirada penetrante de ChanYeol es demasiado para él.

—Ho-hola —murmura, y hace una pequeña reverencia. ChanYeol lo mira por unos segundos y luego ríe. BaekHyun cree que se ve guapísimo. Todavía tiene puesta la ropa que usó durante el _encore;_ una camisa de botones con rayas fajada dentro de su pantalón de vestir negro. BaekHyun prácticamente está babeando.

—Ven aquí —murmura ChanYeol y abre sus brazos. BaekHyun traga saliva, y a pesar de la adrenalina que recorre sus venas, da un par de pasos hasta que está frente a ChanYeol quien lo mira hacia arriba—. BaekHyun, ¿cierto?

Asiente, y está a punto de decir algo cuando ChanYeol envuelve sus brazos en su cintura y lo jala hacia él, provocando que se siente en su regazo y quede apretado contra su pecho. El chico jadea y se sostiene de ChanYeol, su larga cabellera falsa justo cubre su rostro para no dejar ver lo muy rojo que está. El cantante simplemente se ríe y lo abraza, masajeando sus costados.

—Estás muy nervioso —declara ChanYeol en su oído, y BaekHyun quiere reírse porque nervioso es _poco._ Está al borde del colapso—. Pero no te preocupes. Podemos arreglarlo.

BaekHyun tensa todo su cuerpo cuando ChanYeol deja sus costados para ir directamente bajo su falda, a sus muslos. Escalofríos lo recorren por completo; siente cómo su piel se eriza bajo las yemas de los dedos del hombre. Está rígido como una piedra, pero poco a poco ChanYeol se deshace de toda esa tensión con suaves caricias. BaekHyun se da cuenta de que el _idol_ lo toca en puntos clave: cuello, muslos, cintura. Es como si _supiera_ dónde y cómo tocarlo, porque en un dos por tres, BaekHyun le está cantando suaves gemidos al oído, su cadera balanceándose de atrás para adelante para crear fricción sobre el regazo de ChanYeol, quien no hace más que ayudar al movimiento al sostenerlo de su trasero.

El chico puede sentir ya su miembro erecto, y quiere pasar al siguiente nivel pero está disfrutando demasiado de la fricción como para hacer algo más. Sin embargo, ChanYeol tiene otros planes por lo que pronto gira su rostro y le planta un beso profundo, para después obligarlo a levantarse de su regazo. BaekHyun está mareado ya, completamente a merced del cantante, pero su rostro se colorea cuando ChanYeol se deshace de su peluca, camisa y después de su ropa interior, dejándolo solamente en la falda y las calcetas que llegan a mitad de su muslo.

ChanYeol se detiene entonces para mirar su obra de arte, y BaekHyun se muerde los labios cuando ve al hombre palmear su miembro a través de la ropa. Está tan caliente que podría correrse ahí mismo, y tiembla cuando el cantante usa su mano libre para acariciar su labio inferior mientras una sonrisa adorna su rostro.

—Quiero que me la chupes, cariño —murmura con voz ronca, tranquila, completamente seguro de que tiene a BaekHyun a su merced—. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

BaekHyun siente que su miembro pulsa cuando se hinca y ChanYeol se abre los pantalones, liberando así su dura erección. BaekHyun nunca antes ha hecho una felación, así que está jodidamente nervioso. Pero su placer es _mucho_ más, así que no lo piensa dos veces antes de tomar el miembro entre sus delgadas manos y lamer la punta. ChanYeol maldice, y BaekHyun lo toma como buena señal para continuar.

Las caricias van subiendo de nivel hasta que recorre con su lengua cada una de las venas del pene del hombre, disfrutando de los roncos gemidos que salen directamente de su garganta. Está demasiado avergonzado como para verlo a los ojos, pero se arma de valor cuando introduce todo lo que puede tomar del miembro de ChanYeol en su boca, y la imagen que lo recibe es _afrodisiaca._ El hombre lo está viendo directamente a los ojos, con sus labios y ojos entre abiertos mientras su pecho sube y baja. Puede escucharlo jadear, y eso le da ánimos para que empiece a bombear con su boca lo más rápido que puede, las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos conforme aumenta la velocidad.

Unos momentos después, ChanYeol pone una mano sobre su cabello y _tira,_ cosa que lo hace gemir y por consecuencia, al más alto también, quien se ve obligado a retirarlo de su miembro y jalarlo de un brazo para un beso apasionado. A BaekHyun le tiemblan las piernas y le falta el aire, pero se aferra con fuerza a ChanYeol mientras corresponde el descompuesto beso. No pasa mucho para que de nuevo esté acomodado con una pierna a cada lado de la cintura de ChanYeol mientras que el hombre rasguña sus muslos y de vez en cuando los aprieta. Por su parte, BaekHyun rompe algunos de los botones de su camisa, los suficientes como para introducir sus manos y tocar toda la piel a su paso.

Vagamente se pregunta si el personal del staff puede escucharlos, pero rápidamente se le olvida la idea cuando ChanYeol muerde su cuello y él se retuerce, y entonces puede sentir el miembro caliente del _idol_ justo rozando su entrada. BaekHyun gime con fuerza, y por inercia se frota contra su miembro buscando más contacto hasta que ChanYeol lo de tiene y choca sus frentes, procurando que se vean a los ojos. BaekHyun quisiera pellizcarse para saber si no está soñando, pero en vez de eso rodea con sus manos temblorosas el cuello de ChanYeol y traga saliva.

—BaekHyun —susurra el _idol_ sobre sus labios y luego besa su comisura. BaekHyun no está muy seguro de que pueda aguantar mucho más sin correrse como ChanYeol le siga hablando con ese tono tan sexy.

—¿Q-qué sucede? —pregunta, no muy seguro ni de cómo se llama. Está tan nublado por el placer que no puede pensar con racionalidad.

—Dime —murmura justo antes de lamerse los labios y sellar los de BaekHyun en un casto beso—. Dime exactamente lo que quieres que te haga.

BaekHyun jadea y su respiración se queda atrapada en su garganta. Puede sentir a su corazón corriendo un maratón en ese momento, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. _No está dispuesto a echarse para atrás._ No cuando llegó hasta ahí y ChanYeol lo mira como si deseara chupar y morder cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Y-yo… —dice, y sisea cuando siente que ChanYeol introduce lentamente uno de sus dedos en él, para después moverlo y así estirarlo.

—Dime — _ruega, implora,_ dicen sus ojos. Y BaekHyun no es nadie para negarse.

— _Fóllame_ —pide en tono de súplica, y sabe que ha tenido éxito cuando ChanYeol se lanza a devorar su boca como un animal hambriento. Lo aprieta contra su cuerpo y BaekHyun gime una vez más, sin contener los movimientos de su cadera sobre el muslo de ChanYeol.

El artista no pierde tiempo y toma una botella de lubricante de la mesa que hay al lado ( _¿siempre estuvo ahí?_ Se cuestiona BaekHyun), esparce en sus dedos una buena cantidad antes de cubrir su miembro y alinearlo en la entrada de un ansioso BaekHyun. Se introduce en él lentamente y se fija en sus expresiones en caso de que el dolor lo sobrepase, pero el chico lo toma hasta que está completamente dentro de él. BaekHyun recarga su frente en el hombro de ChanYeol y suspiros temblorosos dejan sus labios; se siente _completamente lleno._

Se muerde los labios cuando se levanta lentamente, y ambos gimen debido a la fricción. Es sublime, piensa BaekHyun, una combinación de dolor y placer que lo sumergen en un éxtasis. Se apoya con fuerza de los hombros de ChanYeol y vuelve a bajar con la misma lentitud, y jadea cuando siente que ChanYeol aprieta su delgada cintura.

—Me aprietas tan bien, lindura —susurra ChanYeol en su oído, y deja escapar un ronco gemido cuando BaekHyun hace un giro con su cadera—. No te detengas, si-sigue.

BaekHyun obedece y no deja de moverse hasta que toma un ritmo constante. ChanYeol levanta su falda para facilitarle el movimiento, y pronto BaekHyun lo monta con precisión. De sus delgados labios salen palabras entrecortadas, jadeos y gemidos, y la mayoría son silenciados por los labios hambrientos de ChanYeol. Pronto, el hombre copia sus movimientos y regresa sus embestidas, llegando más profundo dentro de él y llevándolos a los dos al éxtasis.

BaekHyun está seguro de que su orgasmo está cerca porque siente oleadas de calor en todo su cuerpo, y una más en su vientre bajo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, detiene los movimientos de su cintura y abre los ojos que no sabía que tenía cerrados. ChanYeol lo mira confundido mientras jadea con fuerza, e incluso puede ver que su ceño está fruncido.

—Es…espejo… —murmura avergonzado, y ChanYeol cambia su expresión a una pícara cuando le entiende. BaekHyun no puede creer que se sienta más avergonzado que antes.

—Tus deseos son órdenes —susurra con voz rasposa el alto, y se levanta del sillón sin despegarse un segundo de él.

Lo lleva cargando hasta el enorme espejo del camerino, el mismo que vio BaekHyun desde que entró y, por supuesto, le echó el ojo. ChanYeol le muestra una sonrisa llena de dientes cuando lo ayuda a bajar de su regazo, y solo sale de él para acomodarse a su espalda y tomar su cintura. BaekHyun se aferra del mueble donde está el espejo, y sonríe para sus adentros al ver su expresión gastada, sus mejillas rojas y su cabello desaliñado, sin mencionar que la posición que toma le permite ver cómo su trasero está levantado justo enfrente de ChanYeol, quien lo acaricia con cariño.

ChanYeol suelta una risita antes de introducirse en él de una sola vez. BaekHyun grita y baja la cabeza, se sostiene con fuerza de la orilla del mueble cuando ChanYeol empieza a embestir contra él. El movimiento es brutal, las cosas empiezan a moverse e incluso a caerse debido a las embestidas, pero BaekHyun no está lo suficientemente coherente como para siquiera notarlo. Está tan estimulado y sensible que no para de gemir cada vez que ChanYeol golpea tras él, y pronto está regresando las embestidas con entusiasmo.

BaekHyun se corre unas estocadas después, y el orgasmo es tan intenso que sus piernas fallan, pero ChanYeol está ahí y lo sostiene de la cintura, lo penetra un par de veces más y se corre dentro de él con un gemido ronco. Los arrastra a los dos hasta el sillón y se sienta con BaekHyun sobre su regazo, varios pañuelos desechables en sus manos para limpiarlos a los dos. BaekHyun está tan cansado que bien podría quedarse dormido en los brazos de ChanYeol, pero se obliga a mantener sus ojos abiertos. Aunque no está funcionando del todo.

—Tengo… tengo que regresar a casa —musita, pero no hace mucho más para moverse. ChanYeol se ríe y besa su cuello.

—Dudo que puedas caminar, BaekHyun —susurra ChanYeol entre risas—. ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo esta noche?

BaekHyun asiente sin escuchar realmente lo que le dice ChanYeol, y en un santiamén se entrega a los brazos de Morfeo.

BaekHyun abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es un techo blanco. Si no mal recuerda, el techo de su habitación es de un azul cielo medio carcomido, y se sienta a toda velocidad cuando cae en la cuenta de que no está en su casa. Por su puesto, se arrepiente en el siguiente segundo, pues un dolor punzante ataca su espalda baja.

—Hay una pastilla y un vaso de agua a tu lado, lindura.

BaekHyun se sobresalta cuando escucha la voz, y voltea hasta que encuentra a ChanYeol recargado en el marco de la puerta con una media sonrisa en los labios. No tiene nada más puesto que un pantalón deportivo, y BaekHyun cree que va a tener una erección ahí mismo como siga viendo a ChanYeol.

—Buenos días, por cierto —dice el alto—. La ducha está caliente para que tomes un baño y hay ropa limpia al pie de la cama. Quizá te quede grande la camisa, pero creo que los pantalones te quedarán bien.

El chico asiente después de que ChanYeol termina de hablar, y con toda la vergüenza del mundo hace a un lado las sábanas para darse cuenta de que está completamente desnudo. Con la cara roja como tomate, se estira por la pastilla y la toma justo antes de hacer un esfuerzo enorme para levantarse, todo ante los divertidos ojos de ChanYeol. El hombre termina yendo hasta su lugar a ayudarlo, pues BaekHyun casi cayó al suelo en cuanto se puso de pie. Francamente, era vergonzoso.

—Uh —articula, un color carmesí invade su rostro—. Gra-gracias.

ChanYeol asiente con una sonrisa en los labios y lo conduce hasta el baño. Ya adentro y completamente solo, BaekHyun respira profundamente y piensa en todo lo que está sucediendo en ese momento. Supone que la noche anterior se quedó dormido como tabla y fue por eso que ChanYeol se lo llevó a su hotel. El solo pensamiento de que el hombre se haya preocupado por él al grado de llevarlo consigo lo emociona de sobremanera. Sabe que no debería porque después de que salga por esa puerta no volverá a tener una oportunidad así, pero no puede evitarlo. No cuando ChanYeol se ha portado de forma tan dulce con él.

Suspira antes de meterse a la regadera y bañarse tan rápido como el dolor en su espalda baja le permite, pero el agua caliente relaja sus músculos y se siente mucho mejor una vez que termina. Cuando sale a la habitación, ChanYeol no está por ningún lado, así que aprovecha para vestirse rápidamente. Justo como le dijo el cantante, los pantalones le quedaron bien, pero prácticamente está _nadando_ en esa camisa. No puede evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando se da cuenta de que esa camisa es del mismísimo Park ChanYeol.

—No es necesario que me la devuelvas —lo sorprende una vez más ChanYeol, ahora mientras se miraba en el espejo. BaekHyun da un respingo y bufa, mientras el artista solo se ríe.

—Gracias por todo —responde BaekHyun y hace una reverencia, y por primera vez en lo que parecen mil décadas no tartamudea. Deberían darle un jodido premio.

—Al contrario, gracias a ti —dice ChanYeol y mueve sus cejas—. Espero verte en el siguiente evento que haga en tu ciudad.

BaekHyun se sonroja pero pronto está riendo, y ChanYeol le sigue después. Camina lentamente hasta la puerta donde está el más alto quien le entrega una bolsa con sus pertenencias. BaekHyun levanta su rostro y está listo para agradecer una vez más cuando ChanYeol se inclina y lo besa, silenciando cualquier cosa que pudiera decir.

—Nos vemos pronto, BaekHyun —susurra ChanYeol sobre sus labios, y los sella una vez más antes de alejarse por completo. BaekHyun pasa su lengua por sus labios y sonríe, justo antes de abandonar el hotel.

Incluso cuando llega al transporte, su sonrisa embobada sigue tatuada en su cara. Saca su celular para chillarle a JongDae, pero le queda poca batería y encima tiene muchos mensajes y llamadas perdidas de su madre. Tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones cuando llegue a su casa, pero al menos nadie le va a quitar la magnífica noche que vivió. Y lo que no sabe aún es que dentro de la bolsa que le dio el artista, no solo se encuentran sus pertenencias, sino también un número de teléfono.


End file.
